Naruto, La leyenda del dragon de los 7 elementos
by Doc. K-9
Summary: Un dragon, 7 elementos, varias semanas. ¿Podran Naruto y sus amigos vencer al peligro proviniente junto al dragon de los 7 elementos...? Solo el tiempo lo dira. Si, Pesimo sumari, dejen revews por favor! 4 capitulo arriba!
1. La llegadadel poder,Shadow Shichi Yoso

Avisos: Puede que ocasionalmente tarde una o dos semanas ocasionalmente en crear un capitulo para el fic.

Este fic puede que contenga diversos OVA en ocasiones diversas y especiales

Las parejas se las dejare en suspenso aunque si les digo, hay Naruhina

Explicación

Bueno, este Fan Fic de Naruto lo re-hice para que fuese mejor y corregir ciertos errores. (Además de que lo deje muy vació y detalles importantes olvidados)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes a: Masashi Kishimoto.

Prologo.

Épocas pasadas, miles de años atrás, siete Ninjas se encuentran combatiendo contra un mal que les esta venciendo usando una extraña clase de poderes y estaban por ser vencidos por ese ser hasta que un rayo fulmina el ataque final, un dragón había aparecido frente a los siete Ninjas que combatían con valor.

Primer Ninja: ¿Qué rayos?  
Quinto Ninja: ¡Por los cielos!

Aquellos Ninjas no salían de su asombro mientras el dragón usaba una gran serie de ataques contra aquel mal que intentaba usar los elementos fácilmente, logrando vencerle en un instante.

Dragón: No molestara otra vez, al menos no en un tiempo.  
Tercer Ninja: ¿Quién eres tú? Dragón.  
Dragón: Soy el guardián de los siete elementos y mi nombre no tiene importancia, Hiroshi, Tora, Midori, Hoshi, Jisui, Okami y finalmente Mikatori, siete ninjas que valientemente se enfrentaron al terror. Su valor he visto y decidido esta, he decidido ofrecerles con valor y disposición los elementos sagrados que resguardan al mundo para que los usen como armas y escudo.  
Hiroshi: ¿Elementos?  
Tora: ¿Arma y escudo?  
Dragón: Así es, armas y escudos. Les otorgo esto a ustedes por ser los únicos que han tenido el valor de enfrentarse ante este ser de maldad absoluta. Y eso, es un logro grande que merece ser recompensado. Al principio se que no lo entenderán. (Mientras los siete ninjas eran impactados por siete rayos de colores diversos) Pero aprenderán a usar su Chakra y sus elementos y enviare a los mejores maestros para ayudarles. Pero por ahora yo me he de retirar, volveré cuando el peligro sea inminente y requiera mi ayuda.

Tal como llego se fue aquel dragón cuyo nombre nunca supieron y apodaron como el dragón de los siete elementos, los ninjas aprendieron a usarlos, pero dos de estos fueron dejados en el olvido, y solo dos clanes supieron reconocerlos y usarlos como los demás elementos.

Primer capitulo, la llegada del poder, Shadow Shichi Yoso, el maestro elemental

El tiempo paso y la aldea Ninja de Konoha estaba en calma y como cada día, todos estaban atentos a Akatsuki y Orochimaru, sin saber que en aquel momento un maestro aparecería regresando al conocimiento Dos elementos olvidados por el tiempo, un Ninja viajero, que conocía Jutsus antiguos pasaba por la aldea ese día, unos días de descanso le sentarían bien tras tanto tiempo sin descanso, y mas aun si podía ir a disfrutar algo de comer. Dispuesto a descansar se acerca a la puerta donde un Jounin, viendo que se acercaba, aparece junto a su lobo fiel.

- Alto hay, no puedes pasar. – Le detuvo el Ninja  
- ¿Por qué causa no puedo pasar? – Quiso saber el Ninja viajero.  
- Dime a que vienes, que quieres y tu nombre, si no tendrás problemas. – Advirtió el Ninja.  
- ¿Mi nombre? Shadow Shichi Yoso es mi nombre, ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Únicamente poder ingresar a esta aldea para descansar un poco y tal vez comer algo, ¿A que vengo? Simplemente escapo. No lo hago por huir de mi aldea, al contrario fue conquistada y los pocos ninjas que hemos sobrevivido a esa conquista fuimos forzados a huir por nuestro Kage. – Respondió Shadow.  
- ¿Forzados a huir? – Preguntó sorprendido el Ninja.  
- Nuestro líder nos dijo claramente, que nosotros ocho sobrevivientes por ser los guardianes de los siete elementos y conocer los secretos de este fuimos forzados a huir lejos. – Respondió Shadow.

- ¿Qué tan lejos te ordeno huir tu Kage? – Preguntó el Ninja.  
- Muy lejos, a mi me mando a huir hasta llegar a la aldea oculta de la Hoja.  
- E-es aquí. – Dijo sorprendido el Ninja. - ¿Y los otros?  
- Ellos fueron forzados a huir a otras aldeas dentro de otros lugares y continentes. – Respondió Shadow.  
-Ven con nosotros entonces, Shadow-san, porque has llegado a tu destino ya. – Respondió el lobo. – Es cierto, mi hijo lo olvido. El es Alsandrew, y yo soy Rou, Rou no Wilka.  
- ¡Padre! – Grito Alsandrew mientras veía con precaución al lobo de colores dorados.  
- Su historia es cierta y es de fiar. – Respondió Rou. – El dice la verdad, ya que su presencia es clara y el Hitai-ite que lleva posee un Jutsu especial que fuerza a que regrese a manos de su dueño o del líder de la aldea si el es asesinado o devuelto a sus manos si es robado.  
- En ese caso venga conmigo, te guiare con el Hokage. – Respondió Alsandrew, a lo que simplemente Shadow afirmo y siguió.

Llegan a la aldea tras avanzar algunos metros.

- Alsandrew-san, hace años que no te vemos. – Respondió Kotetsu quien resguardaba la puerta. - ¿Qué ocurre?  
- Encontré a este Ninja de. Eh. - Se cuestiono.  
- La aldea de Kami No Yoso. – Respondió Shadow.  
- ¿Qué esa no es una aldea que fue destruida? – Preguntó Izumo.  
- Eso fue hace 3 años, soy uno de los 8 sobrevivientes y tambien un Ninja al cual le forzaron a huir para proteger secretos infalibles que han pasado por generaciones. – Informo Shadow.  
- Eso lo explica todo. – Dijo Kotetsu ante la información dada por el Ninja.  
- ¿Quién los ataca? – Preguntó Izumo.  
- Para ser honesto, eso es lo que no se. – Respondió con honestidad Shadow.

- No me sorprende, fue durante la noche el ataque y los sobrevivientes aun están viajando. – Indico Kotetsu.  
- Bueno, hay que llevarte ante Hokage-sama y veremos que decidirá. – Indico Kotetsu. – Pero antes debes llenar estos formularios.

Shadow solo observa los formularios y escribe lo respectivo para ingresar.

- Kotetsu-san, ¿Podrías por favor guiar a Shadow con el Hokage? Tengo que volver a mi puesto, ya sabes. – Pidió Alsandrew.  
- Así debo de hacerlo, amigo. – Informo Kotetsu.  
- Gracias Kotetsu-kun. – Agradeció Alsandrew  
- Bueno, vamos a la oficina de Hokage-sama. – Indico Kotetsu mientras guiaba a Shadow, quien le seguía.

Llegan a esta donde tocan a la puerta.

- Kotetsu ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Sarutobi.  
- Hokage-sama, necesitamos consultar algo. – Indico Kotetsu entrando con Shadow a su lado. – El es Shadow Shichi Yoso, sobreviviente de la destruida aldea Kami No Yoso y Ninja forzado a escape.  
- Un sobreviviente y Ninja al cual se le forzó a huir. – Supuso Sarutobi.  
- Precisamente Sarutobi-sama. – Afirmo Kotetsu.  
- Entonces veremos lo que se puede hacer en esta situación. – Medito Sarutobi. - ¿Tienes algún informe o algo que indique la razón por la que te encuentres aquí?  
- Se me dieron órdenes estrictas de entregarle este sobre al Hokage en cuanto llegase a la aldea, ahora que puedo y que se que estoy en el lugar indicado. – Afirmo Shadow sacando de su desgastada mochila un sobre, el cual entrego a Sarutobi.

Para el Hokage:

Se que es muy raro de parte de otras aldeas, y mas aun entre lideres, pedir que resguarden a un Ninja de una diferente aldea pero esta es una situación de emergencia y no queda mucho tiempo.

Este Ninja que tiene frente a usted, es uno de los que resguardan los mayores secretos respectivos a la creación de los Jutsus, por lo que es bien sabido que por los territorios donde el solía vivir, recompensaran con grandes cantidades de dinero por estos secretos.

Solo puedo informarle que si el muere o cae en manos incorrectas, todo puede perderse, y es por eso que lo mande directamente hacia su aldea. El resto de la información, por si roban esta carta, la posee Shadow.

Atentamente, Hachidaime RyuuKage.

- Hokage-sama. ¿Todo se encuentra en orden? – Pregunto Kotetsu.  
- Si, puedes retirarte a tus labores Kotetsu. – Afirmo Sarutobi.  
- Hai. – Kotetsu se retiro de la oficina del Hokage regresando a su lugar.  
- Puedes comenzar a hablar de la situación con libertad. – Explico Sarutobi mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana para ver su amada Konoha.

- RyuuKage-sama me mando con usted debido a que dijo que en esta aldea podría estar refugiado hasta que mi situación este lo suficientemente estable y tranquilo para poder volver a las misiones. En este sobre esta toda la información respecto a lo surgido, lo selle con varios Genjutsus y ninjutsus para evitar que lo abriesen si llegasen a robarlo. – Explico Shadow mientras hacia unos sellos y el Chakra que rodeaba aquellos rollos desaparece y Shadow lo abre para asegurarse de que no hubiese olvidado retirar ningún Jutsu, tras ello el Hokage lee atentamente eso.

- Bien Shadow, tus intenciones son buenas y correctas y te daré la nacionalidad de Konoha, respecto a las actividades como Ninja, lo discutiré con el consejo de la aldea. Mientras supongo que este informe y este pergamino vamos a colocarlo junto a los demás pergaminos secretos, esto es algo que es de suma delicadeza. – Informo el Hokage. – Puedes retirarte e ir a descansar en esta que se tu nueva aldea.  
- Gracias Hokage-sama. – Agradeció Shadow. – Pero ¿Qué haré con el Hitai-ite?  
- Eso es algo que deberá ser discutido en el consejo, recomiendo que de momento lo guardes hasta que veamos que se debe hacer. –Informo el Hokage.  
- Así lo haré, Hokage-sama, gracias por permitirme vivir aquí en lo que se decide todo. – Agradeció nuevamente Shadow. – Lo que me recuerda.  
- ¿Si? – Preguntó el Hokage mientras Shadow sacaba algo del poco dinero que poseía.  
- Quisiera comprar con algunos de mis pocos ahorros que logre conservar una casa. – Indico Shadow. – La pagare poco a poco, ya que tengo que atender varios problemas aun ahora que recién llego.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde eso, los exámenes chunnin estaban ya comenzando a aparecer y Shadow ahora era un Ninja de Konoha, era chunnin ya que hacia unos 15 años el había participado en aquellos exámenes, por lo que ayudaba con los preparativos para estos exámenes, claro estaba, siempre que le dejaban.

Fin del primer capitulo.

Diccionario:

Shichi Yoso -- Siete elementos.  
Hachidaime -- Octavo  
RyuuKage -- Sombra Dragón


	2. Naruto conoce a Shadow Jutsu de sombra

Avisos: Puede que ocasionalmente tarde una o dos semanas ocasionalmente en crear un capitulo para el fic.

Este fic puede que contenga diversos OVA en ocasiones diversas y especiales

Permito criticas de los usuarios (Destructivas y constructivas, pero por favor no usen insultos o palabrotas)

Pido por favor se apeguen a las reglas y no me llenen de SPAM, Flood ni Chat el fic o lo hagan un pleito y que no me presionen.

Las parejas se las dejare en suspenso n.o

Explicación

Bueno, este Fan Fic de Naruto lo re-hice para que fuese mejor y corregir ciertos errores. (Además de que lo deje muy vació y detalles importantes olvidados)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes a: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Segundo capitulo, ¡Naruto Uzumaki conoce a Shadow! ¡Jutsu de sombra enemiga!

- Este día ha sido bastante aburrido, pero bueno, no he de quejarme. – Decía Shadow mientras entraba al puesto de Ramen Ichiraku, en esos instantes era lo que podía pagar sin quedar en banca rota.  
- Bueno, veo que eres nuevo en la aldea. – Dijo Teuchi.  
- Si, recientemente hace algunas semanas obtuve la ciudadanía. – Respondió gentilmente Shadow mientras leía el menú.  
- Bueno, eso lo explicaría todo. – Respondió Teuchi mientras Shadow pedía un Ramen de cangrejo.  
- ¡Hola viejo! – Grito un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con 6 marcas bastante peculiares, 3 en cada mejilla, una sonrisa firme y una mirada determinada.  
- ¡Naruto! – Respondió Teuchi alegremente al ver a su cliente favorito y casi hijo. – Hacia rato que no te veíamos por aquí.  
- Lo se, Ero-Sennin se la pasa haciéndome entrenar duro como nunca. – Dijo Naruto provocando que Shadow riese ligeramente ante aquella expresión. - ¿Eh? Tú eres nuevo por este lugar. ¿No?  
- Si, así es. – Respondió Shadow gentilmente. – Hokage-sama me dio permiso para vivir en esta aldea y trabajar como Ninja aquí.  
- Y ¿Qué te trajo por estos lugares? – Preguntó Naruto con un chistoso tono que intentaba aparentar indiferencia pero mostraba curiosidad, dejando que Shadow soltase una ligera risotada.  
- Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Es algo bastante secreto. Solo el Hokage sabe el porque estoy aquí. Pero supongo que todos traemos secretos aquí ¿No? – Preguntó Shadow en un tono indiferente, pero que había cambiado totalmente el tema.  
- Si, creo que tienes razón. – Respondió Naruto, sin darse cuenta del cambio de tema mientras le servían la orden acostumbrada. – Pero bueno. ¿Quién eres? ¿De donde eres? ¿Y porque estas aquí?  
- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Shadow intentando bromear con Naruto.  
- Si, tu. – Respondió Naruto mientras Shadow reía ligeramente.  
- Bueno. Mi nombre es Shadow Shichi Yoso, Soy de la ya destruida aldea oculta de los elementos y vine a vivir aquí. – Respondió Shadow mientras les servían a ambos sus órdenes.  
- ¿Qué paso con tu aldea? – Preguntó Naruto tras escuchar eso, ya preocupándose en serio.  
- Una organización de Ninjas vino buscando los secretos que mis colegas y yo… digo que ocho ninjas resguardan… - Intento corregir Shadow, pero viendo que Naruto ya le había conseguido la palabra. – Eres de suficiente confianza como para que yo haya soltado esta información, así que supongo que esta bien.

Naruto simplemente asiente escuchando.

- Solo te pido, no reveles a nadie la información que te daré. – Pidió Shadow.  
- No diré nada, lo juro. ¡De veras! – Respondió Naruto con honestidad y tras ello Shadow revisa los alrededores, estaban solos los dos.

- Mi aldea era conocida como la aldea del dragón elemental, o la aldea escondida de los elementos. En esta aldea todos mis amigos y familiares vivíamos tranquilamente, aunque teníamos contratos, como en toda aldea Ninja, no necesitábamos del dinero ya que todos adaptábamos a hacer intercambios.

Pero un día, ocurrió lo inevitable… Una organización llamada Washi no Kino apareció, buscando a los ocho ninjas guardianes de los elementos y los secretos de estos, mis compañeros y yo.

Todos simplemente les negaron entregarles esos secretos y ellos, artos del impedimento, atacaron. Nosotros no nos quedamos atrás y fuimos a la carga, pero eran mas poderosos y poseían un Jutsu de manipulación mental tomaron el control de varios y tomaron a gran parte de los ninjas para atacarnos.

El RyuuKage, quien era el líder de la aldea, nos dio dos pergaminos para entregar en la aldea a la que tendríamos que llamar hogar y tambien un pergamino personal para la misión que tendríamos para luego ordenarnos ir lejos, tan lejos como pudiésemos, el lugar más lejano al cual me podían enviar era hasta aquí, Konoha, nosotros no queríamos irnos, pero el RyuuKage uso un Jutsu de traslado que nos alejo de la aldea y forzó a comenzar la marcha. Cuando voltee a ver a donde estaba mi aldea, solo pude ver una potente explosión que devasto mi aldea y varios lugares, me resigne con un suspiro y me aleje de mi aldea natal para venir hasta aquí y cumplir con el ultimo deseo del RyuuKage de resguardar estos secretos y tambien para completar la ultima misión de nuestra aldea natal que se nos dio. La cual es, intentar ayudar en lo que podamos a la nueva aldea en la que viviremos, conseguir el titulo Jounin y rehacer nuestras vidas.

Eso es lo primordial, ya después veríamos que hacer. – Explico Shadow, mientras Naruto escuchaba sorprendido. – Eso y obtener un alumno.

- Pero. ¿No te preocupa el hecho de tener que pelear contra tus amigos? –Preguntó Naruto.  
- Se previno eso y vivimos en lugares muy diferentes y distantes, para evitarlo. – Respondió Shadow.  
- Ya veo. – Afirmo Naruto mientras comía y meditaba la situación a lo que Shadow simplemente asiente.

El silencio se torna insoportable tras unos segundos, por lo que Naruto inicia otro tema de conversación.

- En una semana serán los combates, me toca contra Hyuuga Neji. – Dijo Naruto, iniciando un tema más agradable y con un cambio drástico, para animar el ambiente.  
- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Shadow curioso, ya que el cambio repentino lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
- Si. Y le derrotare. ¡De veras! – Expreso Naruto mientras Shadow volteaba a verle.  
- Suena interesante entonces. Y ¿Ya conoces sus habilidades y tecnicas para poder tener una estrategia para derrotarle? – Preguntó Shadow con más curiosidad.  
- No, aun no. – Respondió Naruto.  
- Hmm, eso no es bueno. – Explico Shadow. – Si no conoces las capacidades de un oponente no sabrías como vencerle por lo que todo esta en improvisar. ¿Qué te parece si te enseño un Jutsu de combate? Así tendría salgo para sorprender a tu oponente si lo necesitas. ¿No crees?  
- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Naruto, mas animado.  
- Si, no se me permite enseñarle a nadie esto, pero como parte de mi nueva vida quisiera tener al menos a un buen alumno al cual enseñarle esto para que al menos estos jutsus no queden en el olvido. – Respondió Shadow de forma tranquila.  
- ¡Me parece genial! – Respondió Naruto alegre mientras terminaban de comer y pagaban las respectivas órdenes y se dirigían a un campo de entrenamiento.

En este los dos hablaban.

- Primero que nada quiero ver de lo que eres realmente capaz muchacho, muéstrame cuanto Chakra puedes acumular. – Indico Shadow.  
- ¿Acumular Chakra? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Si. Para hacer un Jutsu, como el Chidori, necesitas acumular en tu mano Chakra, así que inténtalo y una vez acumulado haz el Jutsu que quieras. – Explico Shadow  
- Muy bien, aquí vamos. – Dijo Naruto mientras hacia unos sellos y tras acumular suficiente Chakra hace aparecer tantos clones que el campo queda lleno de estos.  
- Excelente. – Mientras los clones desaparecían. – Con tanto Chakra estoy seguro de que podrás dominar este Jutsu en un día.  
- ¿De veras? – Pregunto Naruto alegre.  
- Pues claro que si. – Respondió Shadow. – Ahora quiero que estés atento.  
- ¡De acuerdo! –Acepto Naruto.  
- Los sellos ha hacer para este son estos: Dragón, Liebre, caballo, mono, buey, dragón, tigre, carnero, tigre, dragón y Sombra. – Explico Shadow, haciéndolos y siendo imitado por Naruto, en especial el último sello que era la conexión entre los dedos sin tocarse. – Intenta repetirlos hasta conseguirlo.  
- Si. – Afirmo Naruto haciendo los sellos hasta conseguir que el último saliese bien.  
- Perfecto, ahora, mientras los haces acumula tanto Chakra en tus manos como puedas y golpea el suelo. – Explico Shadow.  
- ¿Qué resultado tendrá? – Pregunto Naruto curioso.  
- Este. – Mientras hacia los sellos, acumulaba Chakra en sus manos, al hacer el sello sombra el Chakra se vuelve parcialmente oscuro y al golpear el suelo contra un árbol… - ¡Jutsu de sombra enemiga!

La expresión de asombro de Naruto no podía ser mayor al ver como la sombra del árbol comenzaba a levantarse y cobrar vida para seguir las órdenes de Shadow.

- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamo Naruto quien estaba sorprendido al ver eso.  
- Una de las mejores cosas de este Jutsu es que entre más Chakra este acumulado en tus manos, mayor es la cantidad de sombras que se levantara a tus órdenes, pero intenta al menos lograr una que se levante por completo. – Explico Shadow. – Ahora inténtalo.  
- ¡De acuerdo! – Respondió Naruto mientras lo hacia, logrando conseguir la mitad del Jutsu.  
- No te desesperes, este Jutsu toma algo de tiempo en dominarse, sigue intentando y lo lograras. – Explico Shadow. – Piensa que es como hacer clones de sombra.  
- ¡De acuerdo! – Concentrándose totalmente mientras la sombra regresaba a su lugar y lo intentaba otra vez.

Las horas fueron pasando y tal como fue explicando Shadow Naruto logro conseguir dominar el Jutsu justo al atardecer.

- ¡Lo hice! – Grito sumamente animado Naruto.  
- ¡Lo has hecho excelente Naruto! – Felicito Shadow viendo a la sombra del árbol que estaba ya bajo el total control de Naruto. – Ahora escúchame. Las sombras toman cualquier forma, ya sea de un Shuriken, una persona, o cualquier cosa, pero si tu tienes su control total lo podrás maniobrar con libertad. Inclusive si necesitan recuperar algo pero las trampas son tan bastas que hasta el más leve movimiento puede activarlas esto puede ayudarte perfectamente a obtener lo buscado.

Estas son las grandes ventajas de esto, pueden pasar por cualquier lugar sin ser detectadas, tomar objetos sin provocar problemas, avanzar hasta 500 metros desde su objeto de origen sin desaparecer y tener que regresar en búsqueda de energía vital.

Tambien mientras estén siendo alimentadas por tu Chakra puedes usarlas para pelear.

- Entonces las sombras son como las herramientas. – Intento entender Naruto.  
- Son una herramienta Ninja. – Explico Shadow. – Y como se encuentran en cualquier lugar puedes usarlas.  
- ¿Cuántos tipos de control de sombras hay? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Muchos en si. ¿Cómo puedo explicarlo…? – Se cuestiono Shadow. – Dime. ¿Has visto a alguien manipular algún tipo de sombra?  
- Si, a Shikamaru. ¿Por? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Bueno, la sombra, al igual que el viento o el rayo, es un elemento, este elemento se llama Ankoku, Oscuridad. – Explico Shadow a lo que Naruto asintió. – El controlar las sombras es como controlar el fuego o el viento, puede tomar algo de tiempo en dominarse.  
- Si es así. ¿Por qué nadie lo usa? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- El tiempo. La gente olvido la vitalidad de la luz y la oscuridad como elementos por lo que los dejo de lado, hasta donde se son pocos los que saben dominarlos. Así como tu dices, Shikamaru, seguramente el lo aprendio de su familia. – Explico Shadow. – Pero eso es lo que lo hace tan poderoso.  
- Ya veo. – Dijo Naruto.  
- Entre mas tiempo se olvide un elemento, los que lo recuerden serán mas poderosos, es precisamente por eso el ultimo sello que te mostré. – Explico Shadow. – Es un sello de elementalidad.  
- ¿Sello de elementalidad? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Son siete sellos de elementalidad en total, pero en la actualidad solo se usan dos. El sello de luz y el sello de oscuridad, estos sellos son usados generalmente para detener el flujo del Chakra sin necesidad de lanzar una onda fuerte de Chakra para hacerlo. – Explico Shadow. – Pero tambien fueron olvidados.  
- Entiendo. – Afirmo Naruto mientras escuchaba.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo.


	3. Confrontamientos, Neji vs Naruto

Avisos: Puede que ocasionalmente tarde una o dos semanas ocasionalmente en crear un capitulo para el fic.

Este fic puede que contenga diversos OVA en ocasiones diversas y especiales

Explicación

Bueno, este Fan Fic de Naruto lo re-hice para que fuese mejor y corregir ciertos errores. (Además de que lo deje muy vació y detalles importantes olvidados)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes a: Masashi Kishimoto.

Tercer capitulo, Confrontamientos, Neji vs. Naruto.

Desde aquel día, los días pasaron volando, Shadow y Naruto ocasionalmente se encontraban, llego el día esperado y todos estaban tranquilos mientras veían todo y escuchaban atentamente la situación, algunos hasta conversando tranquilamente.

Shadow estaba sentado tras Kotetsu e Izumo mientras veían hacia allá y el Hokage comenzó a dar el anuncio.

- Bienvenidos, estamos agradecidos por su presencia en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, para la selección chunnin de este año. Hemos llegado a la competencia, con los 8 candidatos que superaron los preliminares, les pedimos que no se retiren hasta que terminen todos los encuentros, ahora disfrútenlo. –Expreso el Hokage mientras la gente vitoreaba el comienzo.

- 'Recuerda el Jutsu que te enseñe Naruto' – Pensó Shadow mientras veía atentamente.  
- Ya casi es hora Shadow. – Explico Kotetsu mientras veían a los dos combatientes.  
- Si. – Acepto Shadow.

- Oye Hinata, estos lugares están libres. – Explico Kiba.  
- Gracias. – Agradeció Kiba.  
- Creo que este será un encuentro, interesante. – Dijo Kiba.  
- 'Naruto' – Pensó Kiba.

- Quien iba ha decir que el pobre enano sobreviviría tanto. – Dijo Izumo.  
- Si, ha tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora, pero su suerte esta por terminar, jamás sobrevivirá a esto. – Explico Kotetsu.  
- Si, será algo doloroso, ¿Enfrentarse a alguien del clan Hyuuga? no tiene oportunidad. – Dijo Izumo.

- 'Si, yo pensé lo mismo al principio, y miren lo que paso, el esta allá y yo estoy acá como espectador' – Pensó Kiba mientras escuchaba hasta que el can le chillo. – "¿Si akamaru? ¿Que ocurre?  
- 'No, ¿Donde? Hmm' – Pensó Kiba. – 'Allá arriba, ¿Que están haciendo acá los cazadores especial ANBU? algo esta pasando'

- ¿Están seguros de eso? – Pregunto Shadow, quien se llevaba bien con los dos Chunnin.  
- ¿Qué? ¿No lo crees? – Pregunto Izumo.  
- Confió en que Naruto vencerá. – Expreso Shadow.  
- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Kotetsu.  
- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? – Pregunto Shadow.  
- ¿Qué tipo de apuesta? – Pregunto Kotetsu.  
- No se... Dinero o comida. ¿Qué les parece? – Pregunto Shadow.  
- El que pierda pagara la comida de todas las próximas 15 reuniones Chunnin. ¿Te parece? – Pregunto Izumo.  
- ¿Y que obtendrá el que gane? – Pregunto Shadow.  
- Elegir el restaurante y la mitad del dinero que se gane en las próximas misiones de equipo por un mes. – Dijo Kotetsu.  
- Me parece perfecto. – Dijo Shadow mientras volteaba a ver al área de combate cuando una ráfaga salio de la nada.

- 'Bien Naruto, ya comenzaste a acumular tu Chakra' – Pensó Shadow.

- Listos, que comience el primer encuentro. ¡Ahora! – Expreso Genma mientras todos esperaban ansiosos al inicio del combate.  
- 'Esto sin duda será muy interesante Naruto, confió en que vencerás' – Pensó Shadow viendo el combate mientras los dos combatientes se miraban fijamente y Genma mordía el palo de su boca ansiosamente.

Apenas hubo un par de pasos de parte de Neji cuando Naruto ataco.

- 'Toma tus precauciones, no estas peleando con cualquiera, no con el byakugan' – Pensó Kiba. – 'Nadie querría acercarse mucho a este chico, pero Naruto lo sabrá'

Todos observaban sorprendidos cuando Neji lanzo su primer golpe y Naruto recordaba el combate entre Neji y Hinata hacia ya un mes.

- 'Casi acierta, si me acerco demasiado puede lastimar mi Chakra y acabar con mis Tenketsu, debo atacar con cierta distancia' – Pensó Naruto.  
- ¿Ahora si comprendes? No tienes forma de vencerme. – Dijo Neji mientras Naruto sonreía.  
- Acéptalo solo te estaba probando, es todo. – Dijo Naruto y levantándose. – Listo ya calentamos, podemos comenzar.

Neji mira a Naruto mientras hacia los 4 primeros clones que sacan su Kunai.

Con la audiencia.

- Hm., Hm. Bueno ya hizo algo. – Dijo Izumo.  
- El Jutsu clones de sombras es una técnica Jounin, ¿De donde saco este chico una técnica como esa? – Pregunto Kotetsu  
- Este encuentro será más interesante de lo que creímos. – Dijo Izumo.

- 'Mas de lo que imaginan' – Pensó Shadow mientras observaban atentamente el combate.  
- Oye. – Dijeron los clones.  
- Nunca. – Dijo un clon.  
- Nunca. – Dijo otro clon.  
- De veras, nunca. – Dijo el tercer clon.  
- Me subestimes. – Dijo el último clon mientras atacaban y Naruto atacaba tambien.

- Nada mal. ¿Pero veamos si lo repites? Adelante. – Dijo Naruto.  
- ¡Adelante! – Expresaron los clones mientras atacaban y Neji se defendía hasta deshacerse de casi todos los clones.

- Desgraciado, debe tener ojos detrás de su cabeza. – Dijo Naruto, al ver como el último clon se desvanece.

Cuando los clones se desvanecen Neji le habla a Naruto.

- ¿Crees que podrás ser Hokage? Que absurdo, jamás. – Dijo Neji, volteando a ver a Naruto. – Mis ojos pueden mostrarme demasiadas cosas, algo que me muestran las limitaciones de la gente existen, siguen y no cambiaran, solo un tonto pierde su tiempo tratando de convertirse en algo que no puede ser.  
- ¿Solo un tonto eh? Aquí vamos de nuevo. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar lo que una persona puede o no ser? – Pregunto Naruto  
- ¿Crees que cualquiera puede ser Hokage? ¿Qué solo toma es un poco de trabajo arduo? – Pregunto Neji. – Abre los ojos, de todos los Shinobi del mundo, piensa en los pocos que llegan a ser Hokage, Ya nacieron destinados a ser Hokage, no es algo que alcanzas tratando de hacerlo, fueron elegidos por el destino. Toda persona tiene su camino trazado y debe seguirlo, sin chistar, hasta el final. Solo hay un destino que todos compartimos. La muerte

- ¿Si? ¡Y eso que! Puedes pensar así si te place... – Dijo Naruto y alzo el puño contra Neji, sin atacar. – ¡La gente siempre me dice que jamás se cuando rendirme! ¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!

Una gran horda de clones aparece mientras la gente veía sorprendida.

Los Clones atacaban a Neji a todo dar mientras este defendía y bloqueaba y todos observaban atentamente.

- 'Nada mal Naruto, solo sigue así' – Pensó Shadow.

- ¿Crees que me podrás engañar con un truco como este? – Pregunto Neji. – 'Crea todos los clones que quieras, no podrás ocultarte de mi' Tu eres el único fuera de rango, con miedo a que golpee tus puntos de Chakra, como ahora, mientras mas atacan los otros, mas destacas tu por mantenerte atrás. Tú eres el verdadero. ¿Cierto?

- Naruto. – Dijo preocupada Hinata.  
- Este encuentro se acabo. – Dijo Izumo

- Te dije que era inútil. – Expreso Neji mientras Hinata tosía.  
- Je, je, je. ¿A si? Y yo te dije que era un error subestimarme. – Dijo el clon mientras desaparecía y dos clones atacaban y Kiba animaba.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Adelante Naruto! – Grito Kiba, ensordeciendo parcialmente a Shadow quien estaba adelante suyo.  
- Naruto. – Dijo Hinata tranquilamente.

- 'Mantuvo a uno de sus clones atrás para engañarme, para hacerme caer en una trampa.' – Pensó Neji  
- ¡Creíste que era demasiado cobarde para atacarte yo mismo! ¡Pues prénsalo de nuevo! – Dijo Naruto dando el golpe. – 'Le di'

Al aterrizar Naruto choca contra el suelo y Naruto se levanta de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? ¡Que diablos fue eso! – Expreso Naruto  
- ¿Creíste que me ganarías? – Pregunto Neji

- Pero eso fue... – Dijo Hinata asustada mientras veían todos sorprendidos.  
- 'Aun veo que no lo usas Naruto, se que lo usaras' – Pensó Shadow mientras Naruto hacia varios clones para atacar y siendo derrotados rápidamente por la rotación de Neji.

- 'Veamos que mas pasa' – Pensó Shadow.

- Este es el final para ti. Estas a mi merced, no podrás escapar a mis ocho Trigramas. – Dijo Neji mientras el Trigrama aparecía. – Arte del puño suave, Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas.  
- 'Vamos Naruto, ya casi es hora, sigue reteniéndolo' – Pensó Shadow viéndole y animándole mentalmente. – 'Libera los puntos Tenketsu'  
- ¡Arte Trigrama! ¡Dos palmas! ¡Cuatro palmas! ¡Ocho palmas! ¡Dieciséis palmas! ¡Treinta y dos palmas! ¡Sesenta y cuatro palmas! – Atacaba Neji mientras Naruto caía y Neji le veía y Naruto estaba recostado.

- 'Libera tus puntos Tenketsu con tu Chakra, Naruto, y crea el ataque' – Pensaba Shadow.

- Ahora he atacado tus sesenta y cuatro puntos de Chakra, tienes suerte de seguir respirando. – Dijo Neji.  
- Oh, vamos. – Dijo Naruto bastante dolido.  
- Claro, debe ser frustrante, darte cuenta de que no tenía ninguna esperanza tu pequeño y tonto sueño, creíste que podrías lograrlo con solo trabajo arduo. Eso es solo una ilusión. – Dijo Neji mientras Hinata tosía.

- Oye, hinata. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Kiba viendo a Hinata mientras Shadow volteaba a ver y le ofrecía a la chica un pañuelo con un medicamento para retener el dolor.  
- Gracias. – Acepto Hinata.  
- Consérvalo. – Le dijo Shadow. – 'Animo Naruto, tu puedes'

- No, señor. – Dijo Naruto levantándose.  
- '¡Eso es Naruto!' – Pensó Shadow.

- Imposible ¿Como puede...? – Pregunto Neji sorprendido mientras Naruto reía.  
- Te lo dije, jamás se cuando rendirme. – Dijo Naruto en respuesta.  
- No puede ser... – Dijo Neji.

- "Oye, oye, estas tosiendo sangre" – Dijo Kiba.  
- ¿Que pasa? – Pregunto Izumo.  
- Tal vez, debe seguir lastimada por tu encuentro. Hinata. ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Necesitas agua? – Pregunto Kiba mientras Izumo ayudaba y Shadow limpiaba y mantenía activo su flujo de Chakra para evitar que lo que sea que tuviese empeorase.  
- Déjame echarle un vistazo. – Dijo el ANBU.  
- ¿Tu quien eres? – Pregunto Kiba.  
- Esta, bien puedes confiar en mí. – Dijo el ANBU.

- Detén esta locura, solo recibirás mas de lo mismo. No tengo nada personal contra ti. – Dijo Neji.  
- ¡Ja! Que ternura, me vas ha hacer llorar, además yo si tengo demasiado contra ti. - Expreso Naruto.  
- No se de que estas hablando. – Dijo Neji.  
- ¿No lo sabes? Creí que eras el señor sábelo todo. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que le hiciste a hinata eh? ¿La forma en que le enredaste con tus juegos mentales? ¿Venciéndola cuando lucho tanto para estar hache? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Supéralo, eso a ti no te concierne. – Dijo Neji  
- Te mofaste de hinata llamándola fracasada, ¡Todo eso del gran clan Hyuuga! ¿La familia principal, las familias secundarias? ¡A quien le importa! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir quien es fracasado, eso es lo que tengo en contra tuya! –Regaño Naruto.  
- Muy bien, como estas tan interesado te hablare de ello. – Dijo Neji. – ¡El clan Hyuuga tiene una herencia de odio! Por generaciones la familia principal de nuestro clan ha practicado un Ninjutsu secreto, conocido como la marca maldita.  
- ¿Jutsu de marca maldita? – Pregunto Naruto.  
- Ese Jutsu, es el símbolo de un ave encerrada en su jaula, es la marca de esos vinculados a un destino del que no pueden escapar. – Explico Neji quitándose el protector y mostrando la marca.  
- ¿Eh? – Vio Naruto. – Es... ¿es esa? ¿Es la marca maldita?  
- Tenía cuatro años, cuando los jefes de mi clan marcaron este símbolo en mi frente con su Jutsu de marca maldita. – Dijo Neji y mejor nos saltamos la explicación que para eso tenemos los capítulos de Naruto.

- Hmm... – Medito Shadow escuchando todo lo que surgía. – 'Muy bien eso explica demasiadas cosas, pero aun así Naruto, piensa tus movimientos'  
- 'El destino es capaz de cambiarse, eso lo tengo seguro' – Pensó Shadow mientras Naruto jadeaba tras escuchar la explicación de Neji y recordaba su infancia. – '¿Que harás ahora Naruto? piensa'

- ¿A si? Yo se lo que es eso. – Dijo Naruto. – Bueno. ¿Que mas da? ¿Que tiene?  
- Despreciable. – Dijo Neji.

- Oye, ¿Tú crees que tienes problemas? Te tengo noticias Neji, no eres el único especial por aquí. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que hinata tal vez sufre tanto como tu? No es su culpa que su padre haya nacido antes que el tuyo, pero tú le tienes rencor, por eso la desprecias aun cuando ella intenta fuertemente mejorar. Todo lo que quería era tu respeto, por eso peleaba, sin importar que casi la mataras. ¿Y por que fue todo eso? Yo creía que tu destino era servir a la familia principal, no derrotarla por su sangre. Después de todo tu dijiste que no podías pelear contra tu destino ¡tu tampoco crees en eso! – Expreso Naruto, dejando a Neji casi sin palabras y tras ello Naruto tose mientras le veía fijamente.

- He bloqueado tus 64 puntos de Chakra ¿Como planeas seguir peleando cuando ya no puedes usar tu Chakra contra mí? Que bueno que simpatices con hinata, porque vas a seguir su destino. – Dijo Neji.  
- ¡En serio! ¿Crees que tu byakugan puede ver todo? ¿Que conoces la debilidad de todos? – Grito Naruto.  
- Así es, pero si crees que tu eres el único que puede probarme lo contrario, pues adelante. – Le reto Neji, con un ligero tic.  
- Eso haré, voy a demostrarte que estas mal en muchas cosas y voy a hacerlo ahora. – Dijo Naruto. – 'Si, es fácil hablar, no siento haber perdido todo mi Chakra, gracias a que entrene con el sabio pervertido no me siento totalmente agotado'

*** - ¿No has sentido la presencia de un Chakra diferente? Tú tienes dos tipos de Chakra que no se agotan fácilmente, así que deberías aprender a liberar la mayor cantidad de Chakra que puedas. – Dijo Jiraya ***

- 'Eso es, puedo usar el Chakra del zorro de las 9 colas' – Pensó Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba totalmente. – 'Bueno zorro apestoso, si estas hay ¡Dame tu fuerza!'  
- Censor, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, le sugiero que detenga el encuentro, si este tonto sigue peleando, no me haré responsable de lo que le pueda pasar. – Dijo Neji  
- Je, bien. – Dijo Genma en lo que Naruto hacia un sello y se concentraba.  
- ¡Haaa! 'Puedo hacerlo, no perderé' – Pensó Naruto mientras se concentraba y recordaba los sucesos pasados.

- 'Eso es Naruto, libera tus Tenketsu' – Pensó Shadow viendo todo.

- ¿Por que tener una batalla inútil tratando de desafiar a tu destino? – Pregunto Neji.  
- Porque me has llamado fracasado, probare que estas equivocado. – Respondió Naruto mientras se concentraba y una ráfaga con Chakra rojizo aparecía, curándole y librando los puntos.  
- 'Que, no puede ser. ¡¿De donde proviene ese Chakra?!' – Se pregunto Neji en pensamientos mientras los puntos Tenketsu de Naruto se liberaban. – '¡No es posible! que... ¡que esta haciendo!'

- ¿Pero como? Todos sus puntos de Chakra fueron bloqueados. – Dijo Kotetsu.  
- Parece que voy a ganar esta apuesta. ¿No? – Dijo Shadow, sonriendo mientras los otros dos se le quedan viendo mal y Shadow ríe, liberando algo de la tensión que estaba ya presente y todos observaban.

- Ya. – Dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a Neji.  
- '¡Que increíble explosión de energía!' – Pensó Neji. – '¿Que clase de Chakra es ese? o es que ¡Acaso no es Chakra!'

Naruto estaba rodeado por el Chakra del Kiuby en esos instantes.

- 'Sorprendente, es lo mas poderos de lo que había sentido antes' – Pensó Naruto. - 'Me gusta'

En eso comienza el combate y Neji se defiende de los Shurikens y Naruto atacaba.

- 'Es hora' – Pensaron Naruto y Shadow mientras Naruto atacaba fijamente y dejaba que los Kunais chocasen mientras hacia los sellos y tomaba su Kunai.  
- Muy bien... ya es hora. – Dijo Naruto. – ¡JUTSU DE SOMBRA ENEMIGA!

Las sombras inmediatamente comienzan a alzarse mientras Naruto y Neji se debatían.

- ¡Tal vez la familia Hyuuga haya marcado tu destino, pero no el mío! ¡Si crees que es inútil no lo hagas, quédate sin hacer nada! – Grito Naruto.  
- 'Rápido, debo usar mi rotación' – Pensó Neji.  
- ¡Yo cambiare el destino del clan Hyuuga! – Dijo Naruto. – ¡Una vez que sea Hokage!

La explosión fue asombrosa y las sombras rápidamente habían atacado hacia adentro, protegiendo a Naruto de la parte fatal del ataque mientras observaban todos fijamente.

*** - Naruto, Este Jutsu te servirá para ataque y defensa, cuando veas que tienes la oportunidad de usarlo, hazlo, las sombras serán fieles a tus ordenes mientras están fuera de sus cuerpos, pero necesitaran alimentarse de tu Chakra. Es por eso que se debe reunir cuanto Chakra se pueda, para usar bien el Jutsu, ten mucho cuidado, porque este Jutsu puede ser peligroso a veces, pero confió en que lo sabrás usar con sabiduría. – Indicó Shadow.

- Así lo haré Shadow–Sensei. Gracias por enseñármelo. – Dijo Naruto agradecido  
- Cuando quieras Naruto, solo recuerda, usa este Jutsu cuando sea el momento indicado. – Dijo finalmente Shadow mientras Naruto volvía a intentarlo. ***

- Increíble… – Solo alcanzo a decir Kotetsu mientras veía asombrado el Jutsu y Shadow sonreía orgulloso.  
- 'Bien, otro uso para las sombras, una buena defensa' – Pensó Naruto.

*** - ¡Lo hice! – Grito sumamente animado Naruto.  
- ¡Lo has hecho excelente Naruto! – Felicito Shadow viendo a la sombra del árbol que estaba ya bajo el total control de Naruto. – Ahora escúchame. Las sombras toman cualquier forma, ya sea de un Shuriken, una persona, o cualquier cosa, pero si tu tienes su control total lo podrás maniobrar con libertad. Inclusive si necesitan recuperar algo pero las trampas son tan bastas que hasta el más leve movimiento puede activarlas esto puede ayudarte perfectamente a obtener lo buscado.

Estas son las grandes ventajas de esto, pueden pasar por cualquier lugar sin ser detectadas, tomar objetos sin provocar problemas, avanzar hasta 500 metros desde su objeto de origen sin desaparecer y tener que regresar en búsqueda de energía vital.

Tambien mientras estén siendo alimentadas por tu Chakra puedes usarlas para pelear. ***

- 'Las sombras pueden usarse como armas y se pueden moldear a tu gusto para hacerlas armas, herramientas de recuperación y todo lo que yo desee y tambien puedo usarlas para combatir si así lo deseo, solo debo mantenerlas alimentadas con mi Chakra el tiempo necesario' – Pensó Naruto mientras veía donde estaba Neji en el suelo.  
- 'Valla esto que gran Chakra tiene ese niño, nunca había visto uno igual, no hay manera de que el chico Hyuuga haya podido...' – Pensó Genma.

- 'Vamos Neji, sal y terminemos esto' – Pensó Naruto observando fijamente que el brazo de Neji salía.  
- ¡Imposible! – Grito Shikamaru viendo a las sombras que se habían transformado en Kunais mientras Neji veía a Naruto, jadeando.  
- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Naruto mientras la sombra aparecía por debajo, Golpeando a Neji y tumbándolo fuertemente contra el suelo, paralizándolo.

- "No me puedo mover..." – Expreso Neji mientras Naruto hacia que las sombras se reuniesen nuevamente y desapareciesen y se acercaba a Neji. – Debí adivinar que usarías tu Jutsu clones de sombras, después de todo es tu especialidad. No me preocupe.

Naruto jadeaba mientras le veía.

- Para que lo sepas, reprobé el examen de graduación tres veces, porque este Jutsu siempre fue requerido, y me hacia reprobar cada vez, este fue el Jutsu en el que no podía perfeccionarme. – Explico Naruto, dejando a Neji sorprendido. – Mis clones eran patéticos, de veras, yo reprobaba el Jutsu de clones en cada examen. Así que no me vengas con esa tontería del destino, deja de decirme que no puedes cambiar lo que eres. Claro que puedes, porque después de todo para mí al menos no eres un fracasado.

Neji volteo a ver al cielo tras escuchar a Naruto hablar.

- Je. ¡El ganador es, Naruto Uzumaki! – Expreso Genma mientras los que no aplaudían solo se quedaban mirando fijamente.

- ¡Ah maldición! – Grito Kotetsu.  
- Creo que gane la apuesta. – Dijo animadamente Shadow.  
- Shadow, tu capacidad de percepción enérgica a veces me saca de quicio. – Dijo Izumo.  
- Lo se. – Dijo Shadow de forma gentil mientras veían atentamente.  
- Ahora te debemos un mes de la mitad de nuestro dinero. – Dijo Kotetsu.  
- Y pagar 15 almuerzos de las reuniones Chunnin. – Dijo Shadow.  
- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Iruka mientras llegaba.  
- Si, así es. – Dijo Shadow.  
- ¿Cuál fue la apuesta? – Pregunto Iruka sentándose.  
- El que perdiese pagaría la comida de todas las próximas 15 reuniones Chunnin y el que gane elegiría el restaurante que desee para esas reuniones y recibiría la mitad del dinero que se gane en las próximas misiones de equipo por un mes. – Dijo Kotetsu, no muy animado.  
- ¿Quién a favor de quien? – Pregunto Iruka.  
- Yo aposté por Naruto y ellos dos por Neji. – Dijo Shadow tranquilamente, terminando de anotar algo.  
- ¿Confiaste así en Naruto? – Pregunto Iruka.  
- Si, bueno, la verdad hay algo en Naruto que me hace sentir… No lo se, animado. Tras ver como mi aldea era destruida estuve muy deprimido, pero el, apenas con unas pocas palabras y tambien su determinación de lograr lo que quería me reanimo. – Explico Shadow. – Algo tiene Naruto, que me hace que confié plenamente en el, no se que sea ese algo, pero sea lo que sea lo que tiene, es un don muy grande.

Dichas palabras permitieron que Iruka sonriese libremente, que alguien dijese cosas tan buenas de su antiguo alumno, que aunque fue el peor, fue el único con quien compartió grandes momentos, fueron palabras alentadoras y revitalizadoras para su preocupado corazón. Saber que alguien confiaba en Naruto y veía las mejores cosas de el era algo que le hacia saber que había hecho un buen trabajo como tutor y profesor.

Los combates proseguían y Shadow fue a revisar el área e intentar conseguir algún alimento.

- 'Al menos esto es comestible' – Comprando una bolsita de frituras de maíz sabor queso y lee los ingredientes. – 'Casi'

Fin del tercer capitulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Avisos: Puede que ocasionalmente tarde una o dos semanas ocasionalmente en crear un capitulo para el fic.

Este fic puede que contenga diversos OVA en ocasiones diversas y especiales

Permito críticas de los usuarios (Destructivas y constructivas, pero por favor no usen insultos o palabrotas)

Nuevos avisos:

Explicación

Bueno, este Fan Fic de Naruto lo re-hice para que fuese mejor y corregir ciertos errores. (Además de que lo deje muy vació y detalles importantes olvidados)

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes a: Masashi Kishimoto.

Capitulo 4, La invasión a Konoha, se aparece el primero de los tres lobos de diamante negro del viento.

Los combates iban pasando calmamente hasta que llego el momento en que la gente había caído dormida por un Genjutsu.

- 'Esto se ve mal' – Pensó Shadow, apesumbrado, mientras hacia los sellos para librarse del efecto del Genjutsu. – Disipar.

- Bueno Shadow, creo que tenemos problemas. – Indico Asuma que estaba cerca.

- Lo se bien Asuma, será mejor estar listos. – Respondió Shadow mientras bloqueaba. – Tu ve por tu alumno y trata de protegerle, yo me haré cargo de estos.

- De acuerdo. – Afirmo Asuma mientras Shadow hacia sellos.

- ¡Elemento Luz, Jutsu de lirios brillantes! – Ataco Shadow mientras centenares de lirios aparecían de sus manos y dañaban al oponente.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Lirios? – Se preguntó Kabuto mientras levantaba un lirio brillante, que explota en su mano, dañándole. – Hay alguien capaz de controlar la luz por aquí.

- ¡Jutsu de sombra enemiga! – Ataco Shadow, alzando una gran cantidad de sombras que se ponen a atacar, adaptando formas de Shurikens, Kunais y armas gigantes que se movían solas contra los enemigos.

- ¡Maldición! – Exaspero Kabuto mientras las sombras se alzaban en los lugares, inclusive donde se daba la batalla.

- ¿Qué rayos? – Se Preguntó Orochimaru mientras las sombras se alzaban en pie y Shadow llegaba junto a los ANBU.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó Shadow.

- ¿Cómo es que las sombras…? – Preguntó el ANBU, que poseía la mascara de gato.

- Un secreto mío que solo Naruto y el Hokage conocen. – Respondió Shadow sonriendo mientras las sombras protegían al Hokage y lo ayudaban a combatir. – Solo recuerden que si vas desarmado, tienes esto a tu lado y vas en un bosque, tienes un elemento a tu favor.

- Tal como dijeron, tú eres una gran bendición. – Exclamo el ANBU en los que los 4 del sonido peleaban contra sus sombras, sin lograr contener las barreras que se deshacen. – ¡Ahora!

Rápidamente los ANBU habían ido a ayudar al Hokage mientras Orochimaru se entretenía con su sombra y la de las plantas que rodeaban.

- ¡Elemento Luz; Jutsu de luz peligrosa! – Exclamo Shadow mientras detenía a los del sonido y los de la arena que iban a atacar en ese lugar, cegándolos.

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Mis ojos, no puedo ver! – Exclamo uno de la arena quien había cerrado los ojos.

- Y estarás así por el resto de la eternidad. – Sonrió Shadow mientras clavaba un Kunai en la cabeza del Ninja.

- Maldición, ese Ninja de la hoja si que sabe usar jutsus extraños. – Expreso Kabuto mientras lanzaba Kunais contra Shadow, parecían haberle dado en un punto crítico, aunque Shadow había hecho una técnica de reemplazo

- Sabes, atacar por la espalda no es una idea muy buena. – Le explico Shadow a Kabuto quien volteo contra el.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Exaspero Kabuto.

- Tu peor pesadilla. – Dijo Shadow mientras terminaba los sellos. - ¡Elemento Luz, Jutsu de lirios brillantes!

El ataque hirió a Kabuto, mandándolo a volar y forzándolo a escapar, provocando que el Genjutsu fuese deshabilitado y la gente pudiese salir del escenario, guiada por los ninjas.

- ¡Bien hecho Shadow! – Felicito Kakashi mientras seguían con el combate.

- ¡Cuando terminemos esto nos felicitamos y damos de la mano! – Regaño Shadow mientras regresaba con Sarutobi a ayudar.

- ¡Shadow! – Grito el ANBU de la mascara de pájaro.

- ¡Toma! – Dijo Shadow, pasando al lado y dándole Shurikens aptos para tener hilos de Chakra y matando a un Ninja enemigo que estaba tras de este en lo que llegaba con Sarutobi.

- 'Te debo una Shadow.' – Pensó el Ninja mientras Shadow pateaba a Orochimaru y lo alejaba.

- ¿Esta bien Hokage-sama? – Preguntó Shadow.

- Llegaste justo a tiempo. – Expreso Sarutobi, a lo que Shadow simplemente sonrió. – Me entere de que le enseñaste uno de tus jutsus a Naruto.

- Si, pero mas tarde respondo sus dudas, primero que nada tenemos que sacar de peligro a la aldea. – Explico Shadow.

- Bien planeado. – Dijo Sarutobi mientras el dios simio atacaba a Orichimaru.

El combate proseguía, Shadow ayudaba a Sarutobi cada vez que veía la oportunidad, distrayendo a Orochimaru, cuando aparecieron los primeros dos hokages Shadow simplemente mordió su propio labio en lo que protegía a Sarutobi, como buen Ninja y colega hasta que…

- ¡Maldición! – Exaspero Shadow en lo que era herido seriamente y le estaban por eliminar. – Esto se ve mal.

- Me has causado problemas, pero eso ya termino. – Dijo Orochimaru en lo que se acercaba con la espada a Shadow.

- Eso es… lo que tú crees. – Dijo Shadow, quien veía borroso y una técnica llegaba a su mente y se levantaba. – Eso es lo que tú crees.

- ¿Ah si? – Preguntó Orochimaru mientras se lanzaba a atacar y Shadow hacia sellos muy rápidamente.

- ¡Técnica de invocación, lobo de diamante negro del viento del occidente! – Grito Shadow y un lobo aparece y protege a Shadow.

- Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí esta vez Shadow? – Preguntó el lobo de color negro con destellos de diamante, que había aparecido y alejado la espada de Shadow con su fornida potencia.

- Un combate en el que necesitan mi ayuda, mas tarde te cuento el resto. – Explico Shadow.

- Bien, te ayudare Shadow. – Respondió el lobo. – ¡Técnica del Diamante Negro, siete soles y tres lunas!

El ataque rápidamente acierta a los que intentaban dañar a Shadow, forzándolos a retroceder, bastante malheridos.

- Ayúdame a proteger al Hokage. – Pidió Shadow.

- Entendido. – Respondió el lobo y fue al lado de Shadow.

El combate entre Sarutobi y Orochimaru era muy interesante, pero se había intensificado con las ayudas repentinas y sorpresas que surgían a cada instante.

- ¡Técnica del diamante, ataúd diamantino, encierro de tecnicas! – Ataco el lobo, sellando con diamante los brazos de Orochimaru al último instante.

- ¡Sarutobi, ahora! – Grito el Dios mono mientras Sarutobi atacaba rápidamente, logrando dejar herido de gravedad a Orochimaru, en lo que el combate terminaba y los ninjas del Sonido se lo llevaban justo cuando Shadow recibía la orden de terminarlo, logrando dejar con daño permanente la columna de Orochimaru.

- Estuvo cerca, pero al menos todo termino. – Indico el Hokage mientras los ninjas enemigos se alejaban rápidamente.

- ¿Ahora si me contaras lo que paso? – Preguntó el lobo a Shadow, quien suspira y le comienza a explicar toda la situación.

- Y entonces te convoque para que me ayudases a defender nuestro nuevo hogar. – Termino Shadow, con cierto deje de tristeza, pero tambien honestidad.

- Así que eso fue lo que paso. – Medito el lobo. – Bueno, no hay mas remedio entonces, elige a tu alumno y preparémonos para la búsqueda. Presiento que algo va a pasar.

- Bien. – Afirmo Shadow en lo que el lobo desaparecía.

- Shadow, presiento que tu llegada y ayuda han logrado evitar una fuerte tragedia y un posible cambio en la historia del tiempo de forma correcta y sensata y tambien permitieron que obtuviéramos una gran victoria. – Explico el ANBU de la mascara de oso.

- Solo hice lo que un Shinobi de la hoja haría por su líder y su aldea. – Respondió Shadow en lo que todo terminaba. – Aun así quisiera hablar con el sabio Jiraya, hay algo que me esta molestando del tal Orochimaru, y creo que seria correcto discutirlo con el.

- Me alegra que pienses así Shadow y compartas tu opinión si sientes que algo malo esta por pasar. – Afirmo el Hokage. – Adelante, ve y habla con el, nosotros comenzaremos con las labores de reparación.

- Gracias Hokage-sama. – Agradeció Shadow para luego retirarse y buscar a Jiraya.

Fin del cuarto capitulo.


	5. Anuncio

Usuarios que me han seguido este tiempo a pesar de mi inactividad:

Apartir del 4 de Junio del 2012 (Ayer), Fanfiction. net ha decidido que cualquier historia en sus servidores que tenga escenas de sexo (lemons) de cualquier tipo y/o escenas que tengan "demasiada" sangre o violencia en su contenido, seran borradas

Para todos los escritores que leen esto, Consideren hacer un respaldo de sus historias, si por alguna razon FF. net decide que esta fuera de sus reglas, sera borrada sin aviso y su cuenta sera bloqueada por una semana o borrada si eres reincidente

A pesar de ser lectora mayoritariamente y no estar muy activa, estoy en contra, por lo que en Este es el foro de la queja, pueden pedir que agregen su nombre a la causa, solo quiten los espacios.(el foro y el tema esta en ingles)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/


End file.
